


Bad Idea

by Kat70018



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Cheating, M/M, Regret, Smut, after uganda, little bit of agnst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:16:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8017228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat70018/pseuds/Kat70018
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was based off the video Daxton and Dereck posted of them lip-syncing to Bad Idea. This took weeks to write thanks to writers block and life events but it's here. I'm also currently writing a second part which hopefully won't take long. Anyway, enjoy</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off the video Daxton and Dereck posted of them lip-syncing to Bad Idea. This took weeks to write thanks to writers block and life events but it's here. I'm also currently writing a second part which hopefully won't take long. Anyway, enjoy

Connor stepped into the apartment from the frigid cold outside. He stomped the snow off the bottom of his shoes onto the small rug that had been laid there exactly for that purpose. He un-wrapped the scarf that covered his mouth and nose, and let it drop to the floor.  
“Kevin Price,” He smiled at the man who stood in front of him, “It’s been what? Two, three years?” He shrugged off his coat while Kevin let out a small chuckle.  
“Three, actually. It’s nice to see you again.” He watched as Connor shed the last few items, the silence slightly awkward. They hadn’t been the best at keeping in touch after Uganda, Kevin coming back to Salt Lake, and Connor going to college in Denver. They came back into contact after Arnold found Connor on social media and informed Kevin. Kevin decided that him and Connor had some good times, and would like to repair the friendship. That was a few weeks ago, and now Connor was here. He had agreed to come to Salt Lake for a week to visit, saying he could use a break from studies.  
“Well, come sit down, Lori is out right now, but you’ll meet her soon enough.” Lori was Kevin’s lovely wife. They had met when Kevin came back from Uganda, her being a new family friend. They quickly became friends, then significant others, then spouses. Kevin was happy, Lori made him happy. Well, sort of. She was everything a good wife should be, yet they weren’t exactly a picture perfect couple. Kevin loved Lori, but he could never shake the feeling that he was not exactly IN love with her. Marrying her had been forced on by his parents, bless their hearts. They hadn’t known and he should have told them, but he thought maybe he could fake the feeling. So, he proposed and now they were expecting.  
“Well, from what I’ve heard, I’m sure she’s lovely.” Connor did what he’s always done, smile and nod. There was no doubt that he had feelings for Kevin in Uganda. The feelings had came back as soon as he saw the notification that Price8874 had followed him, the name confirming that it was infact Kevin. He remembered, after a few seconds of shock, that he was lying on the couch next to his newly wed husband, Charles. The feelings didn’t go away when they started talking, they just grew and grew. Connor felt guilty. That didn’t stop him from coming to Utah.  
“So, what should we do until Lori gets home, it may be a few hours.” Her job was around 25 miles away from their apartment and she still had yet to get off for the night.  
‘I have a few ideas’ Connor quickly shook the dirty thought out of his head, instead saying,  
“I’m fine with whatever.” He sat on the couch, bringing his hands down to rest on his knees.  
“We could talk? You could tell me more about that husband of yours.” Kevin sat next to him, closer than Connor would of liked. He felt his face heat up but he kept his calm composure.   
“Oh, Charles? Nothing much that I haven’t already told you.” Connor kept the wide smile on his face, trying to show just exactly how excited he was to be here. With Kevin. Alone.   
“Really? I figured you could go on for hours about him. You guys only got married, about a month ago?”  
“Well, I’m not being rude to my own husband, but he’s not the most bright and exciting person.” He tried not to sigh. He really didn’t mean to sigh at the end.  
“If I’m being truthful with you, I feel the same with Lori. I love her, but she’s not exactly the most adventures.” Kevin felt bad to be saying this, let alone admitting it to someone he had just gotten back in contact with. It did feel at least slightly good to get it off his chest.  
“Being fair, you are very hard to keep up with. Uganda proved that for me.” They both fell into laughter, memories of Uganda flooding their minds. They shared what they remembered, causing more uncontrollable laughter.   
“And- and the time that Arnold dared Chris to see how many poptarts he could actually fit in his mouth? How many did he fit 5? 6?”  
“8!” Connor exclaimed. “This is nice,” Connor admitted, “Believe it or not, you’d cross my mind every so often and I’d remember stories like those.” And it was true. Kevin would come to mind at the most random times.  
“I didn’t think I’d be that memorable.” To both of their surprise, it wasn’t awkward. Both of them had feared that silence would quickly fall between them. That they would run out of things to talk about, but the conversation kept going. Family, friends, anything that would cross their minds.At one point, Kevin had switched on the tv so they could have some background noise.They had turned their attention to the tv for a moment. On the screen, a happy couple was displayed with their two children.  
“Lori’s excited to have a kid. She always talked to me about wanting them.” Kevin was excited to be a father, really. It just scared him that Lori having this baby would change things.   
“Charles wants kids. He wants to adopt or get a surrogate.” He hung his head, his tone full of disappointment.  
“Why is that a bad thing?” Kevin scooted closer. Connor didn’t answer. He just looked to Kevin. He had lost his smile, only a small frown on his face. Their eyes met.  
“I-,” He tore his eyes away from Kevin. He couldn’t look at him, at his beautiful eyes that mesmerized him.  
“I don’t want to stay with him.” Kevin’s eyes widened, blinking a few times. He was left speechless for a moment, his mouth slightly parted.   
“You… don’t want to be with Charles? It’s only been a month or so?” Connor stood and began to pace.   
“I-I know but, I liked someone a lot before I met him, but there was no way we could be together, and then he came along and he was nice so we started dating and I thought I loved him but now I realize I still like the other man and I don’t know what to do.”  
“Calm down, please. Pacing makes me nervous.” He caught one of Connor’s hands when he walked past, causing him to immediately freeze and face him. They looked into each other’s eyes, not wanting to move or say anything. Connor was breathing heavy. His head was spinning with seemingly a thousand different thoughts.  
“Now,” Kevin broke the silence once Connor hadn’t moved in a few moments, “Why couldn’t you and this other man be together?” He pulled on Connor’s hand, asking him to sit next to him. He didn’t. He couldn’t.  
“We just couldn’t, okay? It would have never worked.” He tried to pull away to continue pacing and clear his mind, but Kevin just tightened his grip.  
“Did you even tell him you had feelings for him?” Kevin had too many questions that Connor didn't want to answer.   
“No, I never got the chance.” He visibly flinched when he saw Kevin’s sad smile fall into a frown.   
“Why was that?” He pressed on. Connor shook head in response. He'd already said too much.  
“Connor, please. Just tell me.” He stood up quickly. They meet face to face, only a few inches apart. Connor looked up to Kevin. He wanted to kiss him. Everything in him was telling him to kiss him, but he didn't. He just shook his head again.  
“Connor.” Kevin’s mood seemed to switch. He didn't know why he was so upset that Connor wouldn't tell him. He just needed to know. He wanted to know. He also wanted to hold Connor to calm him down, to tell him it'd be alright.  
He threw his arms around him. Connor gasped, before wrapping his arms around Kevin’s waist and crying into his shoulder. He felt so horrible for this, like he was being selfish. He didn't deserve Charles and he definitely didn't deserve Kevin. Those thoughts just made him cry harder.   
“I-I'm a horrible person.” His voice shook as he talked. Kevin hardly understood his words, Connors broken voice, and the words muffled into his shirt.   
“No you're not Connor. You just… You're just in a bad situation.” He pulled away, gripping Connor's arms to hold him in place. “All you need is to be honest. Figure out what's going on and fix it.”   
“I can't!” He sobbed. “There is no way to fix this!” He tried to look away, but Kevin caught his chin, turning it so he'd look at him.  
“I’ll help you.” Connor looked at him, wide eyed.  
“You can't.” Was all he offered. It's all he could manage without breaking into tears again.   
Kevin was heartbroken by just looking at Connor. His face was beat red, his eyes puffy from crying. Another sob left Connor's mouth, and that was it for Kevin. He didn't know understand his own movements until his lips met Connor’s. Connor kissed back. He needed this, and he was going to enjoy it. Guilty feelings or not. More tears ran down his face, and he wasn't exactly sure why. Was he happy? Yes, but that's not it. Maybe it was more guilt, or maybe the fact that he knew this was wrong. That's why he pulled away  
“It’s a bad idea, me and you” He was still wrapped in Kevin’s arms, not willing to break the embrace.  
“Yea...I know I totally agree.” Kevin stepped away, much to Connors disappointment. Kevin didn't know how to feel either. He had just technically cheated on his wife, with a guy at that. Though, he couldn't ignore how good it had felt. That… overtaking feeling he had felt, and how everything seemed to click when he gave into it.  
“I've never felt anything like that,” he turned his back to Connor, “but, you're right. It's a terrible idea me and you.”  
Kevin stood in front of the tv, holding his head and trying to wrap his mind around this entire situation. Connor fell back to the couch, practically still in tears.  
“You have a wife.” He cried out, a lot louder than he wanted to, and buried his head in his hands. Kevin watched him, uttering out.  
“You have a husband.” He knew he shouldn't of, but he sat next to Connor, wrapping him into another hug that Connor didn't even try to reject.  
“You have a baby coming, Kevin!” He exclaimed. His head snapped up to him. He was crying like his broken voice had suggested yet again, his face bright red. Kevin tried to find the right words to say next.  
“Let's… Let's just keep kissing until we come to.” He was surprised to see Connor nod in agreement. He didn't understand what exactly Connor needed right now. Comfort in the form of affection? An adventure in the form of an affair? Or maybe he was just so emotional that he wasn't thinking right, and this was the best option for him. Kevin tried not to ponder on it and instead connected their lips again, his heart racing. Their lips moved together sloppily. The want, the desire, the need. Gasps and panting while hands moved. Hands on Kevin’s chest and shoulders and hands on Connor’s face and in his hair. They broke apart for air.  
“Let's face it, making mistakes like this will…” Connor stopped. If he continued he would cry more and he decided he had already lost enough pride.  
“Make worse what was already pretty bad?” Kevin offered. More frantic nodding from Connor. Both of their minds were running as Kevin placed his hand on Connor's thigh, implying more than he had originally thought. He quickly slapped it away.  
“It's time we just,” he took a deep breath, his exhale shaky,” let this thing go.” He tried to turn, but Kevin caught him yet again. He leaned closer as closer. Connor told himself not to lean in but he couldn't help himself.  
“It was a pretty good bad idea, wasn't it though?” Kevin was so close to him. He could feel his breath on his lips. It would be so easy to escape back into another kiss, just a few more inches, but he pulled away.  
“Just, hold me close while I think this through.” Connor fell onto him. Kevin wrapped his arms around him, taking his hands as well. Connor stared at their interlocked hands. He wanted this more than anything, bad idea or not, and this was a really really bad idea.   
“This is a very, very poor idea.” He didn't move, though. He just sat there leaning against Kevin and watching their hands. Kevin squeezed Connor’s hand and kissed his ear. This feeling was new to him as well. He couldn't understand why he was so open to this, why this yearning was here. He'd focus on that later. Right now, Connor was the number one priority.  
“It's not right for me…” Connor spoke after a few moments of complete silence. “But, what if I never see myself ever be anything more than what I've already become, a simple stay-at-home husband.” It was clear what Connor had decided when he tilted his head and allowed Kevin to start placing small kisses there. He rolled his head into his shoulder, his eyes closing, and his mouth opening in a small groan.   
“I-I need a bad idea.” He said breathlessly. “I need a bad idea.” He repeated a little more firmly.  
“Just one.” Kevin breathed against his neck. Connor licked his dry lips, inhaling sharply when Kevin’s hand started to move up his leg. Connor didn't know how he could be so confident and calm about this. He was freaking out inside his head. Another man was touching him, this was so wrong. Charles would find out and leave him. But, he didn't complain when Kevin helped pull his shirt off, or his pants, or even when they somehow flipped so that Kevin was hovering above him.   
“Tell me...that this actually might make sense and make good what is bad-” Kevin placed another kiss to his chest.  
“What's so, so bad.” He whined. Kevin breathed out a ‘yea’ and continued with moving lower and lower. Connor wrapped his legs around Kevin’s waist and pulled the two of them closer. They needed to be closer. He needed as much as he could get from this. He grabbed at the cushion and the top of the couch when Kevin finally reached the band of his boxers. The whole thing was amazing like he had hoped. The room was filled with groans, gasps, moans, and praises that just made Kevin more needy, much to Connors surprise. It wasn't the most comfortable place to be doing it. The couch was small, that's for sure. Connor’s hold on the sides was insane. Everything felt cramped to him, and he was sure that it wasn't going to go away overnight.   
They lay on the couch afterwards, both wanting to leave. They didn't speak. They just sat and thought to themselves. Kevins face was buried in Connor’s hair while he lay on his chest. Connor could feel his heart beating, and it calmed him. So many consequences lay ahead for the both of them. Kevin wasn't sure if he could ever tell Lori. He just sank deeper and deeper into thought about how he was going to have an actual family, and how he would feel the guilt soon enough. He'd feel it whenever him and Lori slept together, when his child was born, when he talked to Connor. He hoped that him and Connor would still talk after this.  
“I'm sorry.” Kevin was brought out of thought, thankfully, by Connor’s surprising words.  
“For what?” Kevin tilted his head to rest his chin on top of Connor’s head so he was fully understandable.  
“For everything. First, complaining about my problems. Then, we kissed and I absolutely loved it, which lead to… Ya know.” He lifted his hand and randomly swirled it in the air to gesture the previous event.   
“I was the persistent one. I wanted this, and enjoyed it just as much as you did. I may later, but I don't regret it right now.” Kevin admitted what was on his mind.  
“Does that mean that you'd be willing to do it again?” Even though Kevin couldn’t see, he was able to tell that Connor was smirking.   
“Are you implying that we should do it again? That this should become an ongoing thing?” He wanted it be. Oh, how he wanted it so badly to be.  
“Only if that's what you're thinking.” He sighed again. He knew this was also a very bad idea. He wouldn't be able to face his husband when he returned, and he was fine with that thought at this moment. He just wanted Kevin again. He turned his head for their lips to connect. Their lips had met so many times that night, that it had made up for those 2 years in Uganda of nothing but nervous glances and sinful acts late at night.   
Connor turned around, face to face with Kevin. Eyes met once again, and this time they both could see the intensity in each other's. Connor's arms went around Kevin’s neck, and his went to Connor’s hips. They still hadn't put their clothing back on, and they didn't care. Kisses were everywhere again. Connor was delighted when Kevin, as gently as he could, yanked his head back with the hand Kevin has in his hair to get a better angle on his neck.   
The other hand went down. Connor, no longer caring about being subtle, let out a loud groan and rolled his hips. Things sped up quickly. This time wasn't as grand as the last one. Once Connor had came, he took a few deep breaths and slipped back on the couch. He lowered himself onto Kevin, showing him the talent that Charles had praised many times. Kevin cried out Connor’s name when he was finished, which surprised him. Lori had complained to him that he wasn't very vocal during sex, and that she easily got bored with him, causing them to avoid it most of the time. This caused a few things to click.   
After the second time, they decided that getting dressed seemed like a good idea to stop from them doing even more. They sat like they had before, Kevin’s face in Connor's hair and Connor’s head on Kevin’s chest. Connor dozed off, and Kevin didn't blame him. He was exhausted as well, but had to be on watch for when Lori arrived home. He sighed happily. He finally knew what seemed to be missing from his life. Connor.


End file.
